¡Sakura La Mujer Bionica!
by karym
Summary: Soy Sakura Hitsuya, una recién graduada de la academia de espías, no recuerdo mucho mi vida pasada solo se que por un accidente automovilístico perdí todo incluyendo mis recuerdos, lo poco que sé, es lo que me ha dicho mi tutor, aunque aun siento que algo me esconden...


**Soy Sakura Hitsuya, una recién graduada de la academia de agente secretos y espías, no recuerdo mucho mi vida pasada solo se que fue algo muy trágico y que por un accidente automovilístico perdí todo incluyendo mis recuerdos, así que lo poco que sé, es por lo que me ha dicho mi tutor, aunque aun siento que algo me esconden...**

Este Fanfic, esta basado un poco con la historia y trama de la mujer bionica pero con una idea distinta, los personajes son del manguista Masashi Kishimoto...La idea es Mia pero con la ayuda de mi amiga Adriana Campos Huertas.

* * *

**CAP. 1 UN LINDO RECUERDO**

**...Miércoles, 17 agosto…**

-si mi amor ya tengo el diseño de las tarjetas, ya muy pronto serán enviadas –decía una hermosa pelirrosa hablando por sus manos libres mientras conducía su mazda 6 sport plateado

-ok ya solo nos faltaría enviarlas y terminar de organizar la decoración, ya elegiste el vestido?- preguntaba un pelinegro mientras tecleaba su computadora.

-me ofendes Sasuke Uchiha, sabes que lo del vestido fue lo primero y lo de la decoración no te preocupes ya le he dado todos los detalles a Ino-

Sasuke Uchiha gerente y segundo dueño de las empresas Uchihas constructora Ltd. Encargadas del los planos y diseños de grandes construcciones en todo el mundo, tiene 26 años, es el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, posee unos ojos color ónix y su cabello es negro como la noche pero con algunos destellos en azul, es alto mide 1.75, es serio y callado cuando no quiere hablar responde siempre con un -HMP-.

-hmp! lo sé, solo quería confirmar Sakura, sabes que no me gusta dejar todo para lo último y andar con afán, por cierto recuerda la reunión del viernes, por fin el dobe dará el paso final-

Sakura Haruno doctora del gran hospital konoha Central y reconocida a su corta edad, tiene 25 años, posee unos hermosos ojos verdes jades un cabello algo peculiar, de color rosa pero muy hermoso, piel blanca como una hoja pero no a exagerar para parecer pálida, mide 1.64, puede llegar a ser algo bipolar, de un temperamento fuerte pero amable a la vez, es hija de Aiko y Takeshi Haruno dos grandes empresarios y reconocidos más por sus diseños en tecnología.

-si por supuesto no me lo perderé por nada, incluso estoy en camino hacia la casa de Naruto a ver cómo le va-

-si será lo mejor, ojala no haiga echo ya una catástrofe, bueno Sakura hablamos luego, tengo que terminar un informe, hablamos en la noche…te amo!- dijo un Sasuke algo sonrojado aún no se acostumbraba mucho a decir esa palabra

-yo te amo más Sasuke-kun- contesta Sakura muy emocionada porque su adorado prometido últimamente le dice esa palabra que tanto le costó decirla -Cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser alguien muy tierno- pensaba Sakura mientras conducía- hay recuerdo cuando me pidió que fuera su prometida…

**.:. FLASH BACK .:.**

_Era una mañana nublada estaban época de lluvias Sakura se encontraba en su despacho atendiendo unos pacientes que le tocaba ese día._

_-ahora le recetare unos analgésicos para que se alivie de la otitis la acción inmediata es el alivio del dolor y la mediata el manejo de la infección. Para ello le daré ibuprofeno, que no sólo es analgésico, sino también desinflamatorio consumirás una pasta cada 8 horas, dentro de 15 días vuelva conmigo para ver cómo va- escribía Sakura para su paciente_

_-muchas gracias doctora- decía un muchacho que no aparentaba más de 17 años_

_Después de que terminara su última consulta decide llamar a su novio para ver si cenaban juntos necesitaba descansar y que la mimen un rato, aunque claro Sasuke no es mucho de eso pero lo convencería con algo, al final siempre resulta haciendo lo que ella dice. Timbraba y timbraba pero no contestaba…_

_-uff estará en una reunión-pensaba algo desilusionada- bueno será después- decide salir a comprar algo para comer y luego para la casa a consentirse ella sola- mm creo que me daré un baño de espuma...Como me encantaría que Sasuke estuviera conmigo para bañarnos juntos- pensaba la pelirrosa toda sonrojada y pensando cosas pervertidas (NA: sip, aquí sakurita es pervertida)_

_Ya en camino a casa decidió otra vez volverle a marcar a su novio pero de nuevo no contestaba, ya resignada sigue su camino para cenar sola y bañarse sola, cuando llego a el edificio donde vivía estaciono su adorado auto, entro y saludo como siempre al portero_

_-Buenas tardes kenichi-san-_

_-muy buenas tardes señorita Sakura- contesto amablemente el portero_

_Estando en el piso donde se encuentra su departamento lujoso, buscando las llaves pero ve que dentro de su hogar había luces prendidas_

_-estoy segura que yo había dejado todo apagado- pensaba Sakura abriendo el apartamento pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ve un camino de pétalos de rosas y flores de cerezos delineados con velas, la portadora de los ojos jades sigue el camino entre sorprendida y emocionada, este camino la conducía hasta el piano que había en la sala de estar, ve una nota encima del teclado y lee lo que dice hay_

_"…Desde el ruido del mundo,_  
_desde el giro de un carrusel, _  
_de la piel a lo más hondo, _  
_Desde el fondo de mi ser_

_Quiero decirte que te amo,_  
_quiero decirte que eres mía,_  
_que no te cambio por ninguna,_  
_que por tenerte desvarío…_

_Encuentra la siguiente pista y búscame_  
_PD: No hagas trampas…Hmp!"_

_Sakura al leer reconoce perfectamente la caligrafía de su novio y como no quien más dice hmp hasta para escribir? Sakura no puede evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa de felicidad, nunca imagino que Sasuke sería capaz de hacer algo como esto, se le hacía raro ya que no era ninguna fecha especial que ella recordara, y ella siempre recordaba TODO lo que fuera especial, pero decide no cuestionarse ella sola por eso, y decide mejor jugar lo que su novio ha hecho con mucho empeño porque está segura que para él, hacer esto no es fácil!, así que como dice la tarjeta no ara trampas…_

_-mm y esto que quiere decir?- dijo Sakura algo confundía leyendo de nuevo la tarjeta, cuando recuerda- no puede ser!, será eso- y sale corriendo a su gran colección de discos que tiene, empezando a buscar uno desesperadamente._

_-donde esta!, donde esta!...ahora es cuando me arrepiento tener tantos discos- Sakura estaba desesperada sacando y botando los discos que cogía pero no era el que ella quería- aquí esta Laura Pausini – Entre Tu y Mil Mares – leía la caratula del disco, cuando intentaba abrirla se le resbala de sus manos por estar tan emocionada y desesperada a la vez, -maldición!- ya con la poca paciencia que tenía decidió calmarse y recoger el disco para abrirlo más tranquilamente, al hacerlo pudo ver que dentro de la caratula había otra tarjeta._

_"Muy bien decidiste seguir mi juego_  
_y recordaste la primera canción que me dedicaste_  
_y la única que me gusta de toda tu colección_  
_así que continuemos…_

_Tú fresa y yo café_  
_tú dulce y yo amargo_  
_sentados en un parque _  
_disfrutando de un tiempo largo_  
_era invierno y abrigados estábamos_  
_pero igual algo frio probábamos…"_

_-dulce, amargo, frio de que habla!- Sakura cada vez se frustraba más al no entender las pistas que le ponía su adorado novio, además de que para los acertijos nunca ha sido buena- algo frio probábamos… algo frio, que podría ser algo frio un helado?, mm podría ser- con esto se dirige a la cocina, específicamente al refrigerador y abre el congelador donde ve un pote de helado y una nota encima de ella- bien ya encontré la tercera pista, y después dicen que soy mala con los acertijos- se alardeaba ella sola mientras se servía un poco de helado, ya que recuerden no había comido nada aun y todavía tenía hambre._

_"espero que te haya gustado el helado_  
_es de cereza tu favorito, sigamos_  
_ esto aún no termina…_

_27 de mayo hace 5 años… _  
_al salir de una fiesta con música y copas_  
_terminando de celebrar, a tu casa te fui a dejar_  
_en un tropiezo por nuestra torpeza caímos al suelo_  
_y sin perder el tiempo nuestros labios se fundieron_  
_en un gran beso, con maestría y destreza _  
_nuestros cuerpos terminaron en tu cama,_  
_dos amantes sudorosos y gimiendo bajo tu sabana_  
_esa noche dos almas hechas un solo cuerpo, _  
_demostrando que todo es un complemento"_

_ -ja! Y luego me dicen a mi pervertida, hay sasukesito sí que te inspiraste en esta notica, pero si tenías ganas de hacerlo solo tenías que decirlo, no ponerte a jugar al misterioso, pero he de admitir que me pareció lo mas de tierna esa jugada, pero ahora quiero jugar otro jueguito- decía todo esto Sakura en voz alta mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia su habitación, mientras en el camino se deshacía de una de sus prendas como su bata que hasta ahora no se lo había quitado y su blusa quedándose con su brasiel y el pantalón desabrochado, no quería perder más tiempo._

_Cuando llega a su habitación ve la puerta cerrada, la abre y ve todo oscuro, pero alcanza a descubrir un bulto encima de la cama gracias a la poquita luz que entraba de la puerta, Sakura imaginándose a su adorado novio acostado en la cama con una pose toda provocativa, desnudo solo tapándole sus partes íntimas con un pedacito de la sabana, no resistió y se lanzó a la cama literalmente, buscando a su presa digo novio, hallándose con la nada y una tela muy suave, intrigada y frustrada a la vez, decide levantarse y prender la luz, la pelirrosa se irrita más al ver que encima de su cama no estaba su lindo novio con pose sexy, sino una caja con un vestido dentro y otra nota…_

_-ya me estoy fastidiando con tantas notas, y más cuando me ilusionan con mi sasukesito-sexy-kun – decía Sakura con cascaditas en sus ojos, ya resignada a terminar el jueguito de su novio se pone a leer la siguiente nota y esperando que sea la última._

_"espero que no te hayas echo ilusiones_  
_con la nota anterior amor, y que no estés _  
_enojada por la espera, ya falta poco_  
_es más te digo que es la última_  
_solo quiero que mires en la caja tu regalo_  
_póntelo y arréglate te espero en el lugar_  
_más alto de tu casa donde se puede_  
_ver el más hermoso espectáculo que_  
_la noche puede ofrecer _  
_Tú iluminada por la luz de la luna _  
_y rodeada por todas las estrellas _  
_que invaden el cielo nocturno_  
_pero que son tan pocas_  
_que al contarlas no se comparan_  
_con la inmensidad de amor que siento por ti_  
_te espero allí…Con amor_

_Sasuke Uchiha"_

_Todo enojo que tenía Sakura se había espumado, con leer esas palabras tan hermosas que le decía su adorado novio, así mira con más atención su vestido y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era el mismo vestido que había usado esa noche cuando por primera vez Sasuke y ella habían hecho el amor, la primera vez donde ella sintió cuanto la amaba Sasuke, aunque nunca se lo ha dicho si se lo ha demostrado muchas veces como esta, y también fue el primer vestido que Sasuke le dio de cumpleaños no había tenido ocasión de usarlo hasta ese 27 de mayo el gran lanzamiento de una construcción echa y dirigida por su novio, lástima que esa noche su amigo del alma tan revoltoso como siempre le arruino su vestido, primero tirándole vino encima y por ultimo pisándolo hasta rasgarlo, pero aquí está intacto como si no le hubiera pasado nada, pero bueno era de esperarse igual es otro, aunque sigue teniendo el mismo valor y ahora más cuando Sasuke se lo vuelve a dar._

_ -que hermoso detalle, recuerdo que llore bastante por mi vestido, Sasuke solo me decía, "no llores mujer que solo es un vestido" pero para mí era mucho más-_

_Sakura deja sus recuerdos aun lado y decide arreglarse, se da una ducha rápida, no quería hacer esperar más a su novio, sale corriendo del baño y se dispone a secar su cabello no tenía tiempo de hacerse un buen peinado, así que medio lo peina para por ultimo agarrarlo con un broche dejando algunos mechones sueltos, se pone su vestido color azul aguamarina straple con apliques plateados y a partir de la cadera hacia abajo con boleros y aplique*, se coloca una gargantilla plateada muy delicada que le regalo su madre en navidad y unos zapatos acordes con su joyería, estaba sencilla pero hermosa, igual no tenía mucho tiempo ya que su adorado novio seguía esperándola._

_Sakura subió a la terraza y tras la puerta se veía una luz tenue y se escuchaba una hermosa melodía, cuando la abrió completamente vio a un Sasuke en un traje gris oscuro y con una camisa negra con los primeros botones sueltos que resaltaba su blanca piel** estaba distraído mirando el cielo, quizás aburrido por tanta espera, pero lo que Sakura no sabía era que estaba nervioso, cuando Sasuke se giró, vio a Sakura y quedo estático al ver a su hermoso botón de cerezo convertida en una bella flor, sus ojos recorrieron a su perfecta novia llegando hasta sus ojos jades, esos ojos que tanto amaba, sin poder romper contacto visual, sus cuerpos reaccionando solos empezaron a caminar acercándose el uno al otro, al estar cerca Sasuke ofreció su mano y Sakura al tomarla fue jalada hacia él y de un momento a otro estaban en un apasionado beso el cual tuvieron que parar por falta de aire y porque aunque estaba en el plan de la noche no era el momento, al separarse Sakura iba a girar a ver q hacía en la terraza ya que no se había fijado en nada pero Sasuke le vendo los ojos, le cogió la mano y la guio hasta una silla muy cómoda y le susurró al oído…_

_ -cada día estas más preciosa- y destapo sus ojos -y hoy no es la excepción-_

_Sakura quedo maravilladla al ver el escenario, todo estaba rodeado por velas encendidas, pétalos de rosas y cerezos en el piso, igual como estaba la entrada de su departamento había una mesa en centro decorada elegantemente para una cena para dos, un pequeño estéreo que nos acompañaba con una hermosa melodía_

_-¿te gusta?- le pregunta Sasuke a su novia que la ve callada desde hace rato_

_-¡me encanta!, todo está precioso, parece un sueño…pero aun no entiendo porque todo esto, que yo recuerde no es una fecha especial o sí?- pregunta la Sakura un poco confundida_

_-no, no es ninguna fecha especial, pero lo será…-_

_-¿lo será?, de que hablas no te entiendo- Sakura cada vez estabas más que confundida primero por el misterio que hacia Sasuke y segundo aun no podía pensar muy bien porque aún seguía algo aturdida por tan hermosa sorpresa_

_-ten paciencia todo a su tiempo, por el momento disfrutemos de una hermosa noche, y una cena deliciosa-_

_-gracias- dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia Sasuke- gracias por el vestido, me encanta- y con esto le da un tierno beso a su novio._

_Sakura de nuevo se sienta mientras Sasuke de su BB aprieta un botón sin que su novia se dé cuenta y al momento se acerca un mesero con la comida en una carriola, la pelirrosa queda fascinada por la atención y la maravillosa comida, pero lo que mas la tenia tan cautivada era esa atención que Sasuke estaba teniendo con ella, si sabia que su novio era algo tierno cuando estaban solos, pero esta sorpresa va mas allá de lo soñado, pero que conste que NO se esta quejando!._

_Después de una velada maravillosa, una cena elegante y deliciosa su adorado novio se levanta le extiende la mano hacia Sakura y la dirige cerca del balcón para ver la hermosa vista._

_-Sakura hoy quiero dejar rememorado esta noche, quiero que hoy sea un día especial y para eso quiero pedirte algo- le dice Sasuke mientras se arrodilla frente a ella- Quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_La pelirrosa quedo anonada con esa proposición nunca creyó que su novio le pidiera eso, ahora ya comprendía mucho mejor toda esa sorpresa, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a los brazos de su ahora prometido_

_-Si, claro que si Sasuke-kun, quiero ser tu esposa- le dice sakura llorando por la emoción y la felicidad._

_Sasuke ni corto ni perezoso le puso un hermoso anillo con una piedra incrustada de jade y pequeños diamantes a su alrededor, cuando se lo coloco se dirigió inmediatamente a los labios de su ahora prometida, la amaba y mucho, por eso se trago todo su orgullo para preparare esta escena quería que ella lo recordara siempre y sabia que lo haría, todo Uchiha logra lo que quiere!._

_-Te amo mucho sasuke-kun- le dice la Haruno con una hermosa sonrisa_

_-Yo también te amo Sakura- le dice dándole un beso en los labios y limpiándole las lagrimas de felicidad que salían de sus hermosos ojos._

**.:. End Flash Back .:.**

-Te casarías conmigo?- susurra Sakura repitiendo la misma frase que le dijo Sasuke a ella

- muchas gracias Sakura-chan pero si se entera el teme me mata, además de que amo a mi Hinata-chan- le responde Naruto justo al abrir la puerta, y con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura iba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que cuando estaba tocando la puerta de su amigo hiperactivo, no noto lo que había dicho ni cuando Naruto abrió la puerta.

* * *

**Hola :D aqui yo con una nueva historia ... **

**Bien si les gusto, si no les gusto, si tienes dudas, si tienen quejas, tomatasos, alagos de todoo bn recibido en algo que es muy bonito y se llama REVIEWS!**

**creenmen me pondrán muy contenta y con muchos mas ánimos de escribir :D**

**Nos vemos a la proximaa!**


End file.
